Losing something you love
by lunanigh282
Summary: Americas faced with something that no nation should be faced with. The pain of losing someone so close to him.


**So I wanted to write something sad so I did. It took awhile to write since I'm in the middle of writing more to some of my other fics. This is like my break from them... and I kind of got into the habit of reading depressing things so I wrote this. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

"ENGLAND!"

The name was not only screamed by one nation but multiple as they watched the UK fall backward out the meeting room window. Now you see it wouldn't have been so bad if the window hadn't been on the sixth floor. America had run over to the window in time to see England's body make contact with the concrete below. A pool of red was already noticable.

America panicked and shoved passed everyone toward the door. He headed down the multiple flights of stairs eventually making it to the first floor. He ran out of the building and over to England's still body. His eyes widened and he stared at the nation. The blood was now spilled over most of the space on the sidewalk England's body occupied. The nations clothes were also stained with the liquid. His body was losing color with every passing second. All America could do is stare at England in horror. He hadn't even noticed the other nation that had come out and gathered around.

France was hovering over England with tears in his eyes. He began to scream at the nation to wake up. At one point France grabbed England's shirt and began to shake him.

" Angelterre wake up dammit wake you."

Germany had to pry France away from England when the ambulance arrived. France struggled to get away from Germany. He was screaming out for England over and over. America was still stuck staring at the spot England's body had once laid. The ambulance drove away leaving the nations behind. France got away from Germany and rushed to his car. He jumped in and drove off to the hospital. The other nations split up. Some left to their hotel rooms while others did the same as france scared for England's life.

Canada walked over to his brother worried. He placed his hand on the man shoulder.

" America, you have to move from that spot. You need to go back to the hotel room."

America didn't say anything instead he remained silent. He also didn't make any movement. His feet were glued to their spot and his eyes were still staring at the blood stained sidewalk. Canada frowned and shook his brother.

" America."

America finally moved his head. He glanced at Canada then at the sidewalk. He turned and walked away from Canada. America headed to his hotel room. Once he was inside America broke down. The emotions that were hidden while he processed what had happened finally showed. Tears poured out of the nations eyes. The picture of England's lifeless body and the scene of England's body hitting the ground replayed itself over and over.

" why, WHY!"

America punched the ground over and over. His screams and yells of anger could be heard in the rooms next to his. Eventually someone had enough and went banging on the nations door.

" AMERICA!"

America got up off the ground and stared at the door. He looked at himself in the mirror finding that he looked horrible. He wasnt going to answer the door but that changed when the banging only grew louder.

" America answer the damn door~aru~"

America sighed and opened the door. China gasped when he saw the state america was in. America looked away thinking china was going to laugh at him but instead a pair of arms wrapped around him.

" You're in much pain aren't you~aru~"

America was stunned by China's hug. A wave of emotion overcame him and he found himself crying in the nations warm embrace. China did not once criticize him. Instead China rubbed America's back soothingly. Eventually America was all cried out. When he finished China let go of him. The two moved from the doorway and settled down in the hotel room. America glanced at his hands his eyes so very distant. China frowned and placed a hand on Americas shoulder.

" America you need to go see him~ aru."

" But... but I feel so guilty...I'm the reason he fell. If I wasnt rough housing during a meeting he wouldn't have to be in the hospital now... what if he hates me now for this."

China smiled lightly and patted Americas head.

" Silly American there's no way he would hate you for an accident. He's probably waiting for you to go see him right now. so go to him America~aru"

America smiled and stood up. He hugged China tightly and then grabbed his jacket. He rushed out the door yelling thank you to the asian nation. Once out of the hotel America got a taxi and was on his way to the hospital.

**~~~~Le Time skip~~~~~At the hospital~~~~~~~~**

America rushed through the hospital and to the waiting room. He ran to the front desk.

" Quick what room is Arthur Kirkland in!"

The woman at the desk stared at America then down at her computer.

" Well he's in room B32 but there's something you should know first before you go in ther.."

The woman never got to finish since America had already ran off to the room. He rushed through the halls and eventually got to the room. He threw open the door smiling. That smile faded though at the sight in front of him. France was on the floor crying his eyes out and so were a few other nations that were in the room. Passed the nations laid England. America couldn't see England's body since it was covered by a large tarp like blanket.

" England?... no... no this isn't right... No why are you all crying England's fine. Hes fine!"

America ran over to England's body and reached out for his hand. When America grabbed England's hand he gasped at how cold it was. Slowly America finally realized that cold harsh reality. England was no longer among the living.

" NO! NO ENGLAND YOU CANT LEAVE ME. WAKE UP, please wake up."

Tears fell from Americas eyes. He buried his face in the bed England's cold lifeless body lay. Americas sobbing turned hysterical. Eventually security had to drag him away from England's body. The nation still continued to ball and scream. The sounds of the screaming nation could be heard throughout the hospital and even further than that. He was heart-broken and now had lost the thing had loved most.

A month later a funeral for England was arranged. Most if not all the nations had shown up. All were crying even the more reserved and tough nations had tears in their eyes. England's boss and the queen also came. The two were broken over this lose. The service was long and very emotional. The whole time America kept his distance. He watched as everyone left after it was all over. When everyone was gone America approached the grave. He put down a bouquet of lilys. He also put down a note he had written.

" I'm sorry Iggy for not being able to save you... I'm not very good when it comes to words so I wrote it down in that note... I wish you were here to read it... I wish you were just here... England I already miss you... I love you..."

America wiped the tears from his eyes and left the grave. He was broken and knew that without England there was no way to fix him.

Months passed and thoughs turned to years. England's spot at the meetings was taken over by his brother Scotland. America grew very quiet and distant. He never talked during meetings or hung out with anyone anymore. Eventually America was shut off from everyone.

**~~~~~ 26 years later~~~~~~~~~**

America walked out of the meeting room. His face down cast. He still couldn't get over his lose even though it was years ago. America slowly made his way down the hall. he ended up bumping into someone and dropping his stuff. Instead of apologising he just bent down and began to pick up his work. As he did that the person he ran into spoke.

" You bloody git I've taught you better than to not apologies when you run into someone."

Americas eyes widened and he slowly looked up. Tears filled his eyes when he ended up looking at England. He stood up and flung his arms around the nations. England laughed.

" I'm taking that as a I missed you. I missed you to America."

America held onto England and continued to cry. England let America cry to his heart's content.

" England I missed you so much... how are you back.."

" I'm the bloody united kingdom. I wont just die so easily. Anyway I knew I had to come back for you."

England smiled and America kissed him. The english nation returned the kiss with much love. When the two pulled away England smiled.

" We should go and let the others know that I'm back. I wouldn't want them to continue to think that im no longer around to put them in their place."

America laughed and nodded. He walked hand in hand with England back to the meeting room. He could now saw he had loved and lost and loved once again. America would never let England leave him again.

* * *

**Okay so to me after reading over it. It didn't turn out that good like I thought it had but still it was a try.  
Hope you enjoyed it~ Reviews are welcome and loved.**


End file.
